


The Junior Avengers

by carinawinters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinawinters/pseuds/carinawinters
Summary: *Originally posted on FF.net under the same pen name*The story about the lives of the Avenger kids and how they became the Junior Avengers. [No new chapters until it is finished; Under construction]





	The Junior Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> My response to the guest who commented saying Natasha can’t get pregnant. I have a good response to that. Below.
> 
> So, in the comic universe 616 it is explained that the serum they gave her made her the ultimate killer, basically, it enhanced everything about her, and that includes her immune system. A genetic study found that there is an ancient virus protecting us in the womb from our mother’s immune system, which was meant to attack anything foreign. This is true, I learned this in bio from my teacher who was once a geneticist for The Hospital for Sick Children a.k.a Sick Kids. Since we are half our father’s DNA, the mother’s body would detect us as an alien and try to get rid of us. However, since the ancient virus which had become dormant due to evolution, is like “babe I got chu” and protects us from our mother’s immune system. Since Natasha’s immune system is enhanced, it could easily kill the child/fetus/zygote if she were to conceive. However, since Captain America is the father of her child (James Rogers), who was given the super soldier serum that is stronger than Natasha’s it probably beat out Nat’s immune system. Therefore to sum it all up, James Rogers was born due to his father’s stronger serum. I explained it the best I could with science I had learned from my bio class, just don’t take my word for it cuz I’m not a scientist. Plus this is just my way of thinking of it, there is no definite answer. 
> 
> Plus James Rogers actually exists in the Marvel universe just not in the MCU, the whole infertility thing in Age of Ultron was just so pointless tbh. I would really like to see Black Widow as a character relate to the modern day woman, a working mother trying to raise her child the best she can. I feel that it would be so interesting to see since she grew up without love and then her character developed into a person who is now willing to form friendships and bonds. 
> 
> Please don’t forget that I am NOT following the MCU entirely. I like to take bits and pieces from all sides of marvel.

The Junior Avengers

Chapter 1: Origins

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know why your brother called us here?” Courtney Stark asks her best friend.

“Nope” Replied Czarina as the two walked through the ‘Kids floor’ of the Avengers tower to the library. The ‘Kids floor’ is equipped with the latest gaming consoles and toys for the avenger kids, as well as a study area for the kids which includes their very own library and their own study rooms as per requested by Natasha Rogers and Pepper Stark.

“Finally you guys are here, it’s about time!” exclaimed Francis. “Relax Barton, we were busy talking” Replied Courtney in a monotone voice.

“Hey, there big bro” Czarina greeted her brother James. “So, why’d you call us here?”

“I wanted you guys’ opinion about forming the new generation of heroes. We see our parents do it all the time, you know risking their lives for the better good. I want to do the same, so why do you guys think?” James asked the three other teens.

“I think it’s awesome!” said Francis as he moves to high five his partner-in-crime.

“You do realize that if our parents found out they would ground us till we die” Czarina commented.

“Well, my mom would kill me, but my dad will be all for it. He’s established himself as the cool parent” Courtney added. “But, the idea does sound exciting, I can even use the suit my dad made me! My mom doesn’t know about it for obvious reasons”

“What do you say, Rina?” James asks his thirteen-year-old sister.

“I’m in” Czarina states with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day James, Francis, Czarina, and Courtney meet in secret with Phil Coulson and Director Fury to discuss their idea. “It’s a wonderful idea kids but you guys are just too young to be doing the stuff your parents do,” Fury said the four teens.

“We don’t have to go on missions now, all we want is to have proper training without our parents knowing so that when we are old enough we can go on missions. All we ask is you don’t tell our parents about this because they are overprotective” James reasons.

“It could be very beneficial, if the Avengers are away on a mission and there’s another threat, they could get the job done due to the proper training,” Coulson tells the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Well, then I guess we should start their training. Coulson, you’re in charge of them with anything related to their training or in the future, their missions. I’m making you the head of the Secret Intelligence and Tactics Junior Division, call them the Alpha team so it’s not suspicious” Fury said to Coulson, who looks ready to burst with happiness and puke rainbows, and the Junior Avengers high five each other.

 

* * *

 

 

When they got back to the tower, they were met with concerned parents as they exited the elevator into the communal floor.

“Where were you, kids?” Pepper asks with worry etched on her face as she ran to her daughter.

“We went out for ice cream” Czarina lies smoothly.

“Why didn’t you tell us you went out?” Natasha asks her daughter.

“We thought JARVIS could just tell you we went out if you ask him” James replies for his sister.

“Yeah, but how are we supposed to know where you went?” Clint chimes in.

“Why couldn’t you just call?” James asked.

“We tried that but all your phones were off” Steve replies to his son's question.

“Oh…” said James as he tries to avoid his parent’s eyes. The other three eldest avenger kids gave him a scolding look.

“Look, dad, we just wanted to detach ourselves from the social media and other people and spend some time together. We don’t always have that luxury now that we have extracurricular activities after school plus a ton of homework. We just wanted to talk and catch up” Czarina intervened saving their butts.

“Alright, but next time tell us first please, we’re in New York. Something bad might happen to you guys” Pepper said to the teenagers. They all nodded their heads and went down to the kid’s floor to avoid any more questions.


End file.
